TMNT War of the Turtles
by LogicalKoopa
Summary: The TMNT are suddenly thrusted into a new situation when a slew of new gangs appear in New York. Not to mention when Leonardo is captured by the Shredder, Casey is severely injured, an old friend from Casey's past shows up, a ronin from an alternate universe comes, and a gang war begins in New York.
1. Intro

**Prolog One**

**The Cast**

**The TMNT. Mutant Heroes of New York. **

Leonardo - The Leader in Blue First Appearance-Usagi and the Kame

Raphael - Hot Temper in Red First Appearance-Usagi and the Kame

Donatello - Genius in Purple First Appearance-Usagi and the Kame

Michaelangelo - Party Guy in Orange First Appearance-Usagi and the Kame

**Friends of the TMNT**

Splinter - Rat Sensei of the Turtles

April O'Neil - Mysterious-Powered Ally

Casey Jones - Vigilante Who Fights Alongside the TMNT

Karai - Daughter of Splinter, raised by the Shredder

Angel - Leader of the Purple Dragons and Friend of Casey Jones

Miyamoto Usagi - Rabbit _ronin _from a different dimension Fist Appearance-Usagi and the Kame

Kirby O'Neil - April's father

Leatherhead - Mutant Alligator

**Foes of the TMNT**

The Shredder - Leader of the ancient ninja clan "The Foot"

The Krang - An alien race led by Krang Prime

Baxter Stockman - Master Roboticist mutated into a fly

Rahzar - Chris Bradford, Shredder's lackey

Fishface - Xever, also Shredder's lackey

Tiger Claw - Assassin hired by Shredder

The Rat King - Victor Falco, evil scientist

Mutagen Man - Formerly The Pulverizer

Hun - Former leader of the Purple Dragons, planning on taking it back First Appearance-Usagi and the Kame

Slash - Formerly Spike, Raphael's pet turtle

Old Hob - Mutant Cat, ally of Slash First Appearance-Usagi and the Kame

Savate Clan - French gang rivalling the Foot

Kitsune - Witch that is helping Shredder and the Foot

Alopex - Mutant Fox working for the Foot

**The Plot**

The TMNT are suddenly thrusted into a new situation when a slew of new gangs appear in New York. Not to mention when Leonardo is captured by the Shredder, Casey is severely injured, an old friend from Casey's past shows up, a ronin from an alternate universe comes, and a gang war begins in New York.

**Proposed Length**

26 episodes in the first season.

**Elevator Pitch**

The Turtles suffer heavy losses when a gang war erupts in New York. A mix of the 2012 show and the IDW comic.


	2. 1-Usagi and The Kame

**EPISODE ONE**

**USAGI AND THE KAME**

**THE SEWER**

"Let's go guys!" called Leonardo. He was a medium sized turtle with a medium skin tone. He was the leader of the team. He and his brothers were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, mutant protectors of New York.

"What is it, Leo?" asked Raphael, the short, dark green turtle with a temper, as he walked in the room. "Don was just fixing Mikey's game system because he dropped it in the toilet or whatever."

"Who's talking 'bout me, guys?" said Michaelangelo, the youngest of the turtles, as he skateboarded in to the room, while Donatello, the tallest and smartest of the turtles, shadowed close behind him.

"Nightly Patrol, boys!" called Leonardo.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHH" called the rest of the turtles.

"Let's go, everyone!" called Leo as he ran up to the surface.

**LATER, THE SURFACE**

"Ugh, this is so boring," said Michaelangelo.

**BOOOOOM**

"What was that?" asked Raphael.

"Party Time!" called Mikey.

Everyone looked over at Mikey.

"What?"

**THE BAR**

The hooded man sat at the bar, next to a guy with black hair.

"I'll have a cold one," the hooded man said.

"This ain't the best place," the black haired man said as he held his arm out. "Arnold Jones."

The hooded man turned to Arnold.

"You can call me Hun," said Arnold.

"Hob. Old Hob," said the hooded man. "See ya."

"What about your drink?"

"You can have it."

Old Hob walked out, taking his hood off, revealing the head of a cat. He was a mutant. He was a light tan cat with an eyepatch on his right eye.

"Worthless drunk."

**SITE OF EXPLOSION**

"Booyakasha!" shouted Mikey.

"Quiet Mikey!" Raphael told him. "Shut up!"

As the turtles got closer to the site of the explosion, they could see some blue dust on the ground. What was this stuff?

"悪魔!あなたは何ですか？私はどこですか？この場所は何ですか?"

"Okay guys, what was that?"

As they finally got to the place of the explosion, they saw a white rabbit in a _kimono_ fighting a pig.

"Oh my God," said Donatello.

"This is AWESOME!" shouted Mikey.

The pig and rabbit turned to face the turtles. In a split second, the rabbit slashed down the pig with his katana.

"あなたの人々 は誰ですか?"

"Umm…. 我々 は亀と忍者です。我々 は平和を。あなたは誰ですか？" replied Leonardo in somewhat broken Japanese.

"My name is Miyamoto Usagi and I am a _ronin_. I used to serve under ."

The turtles stared for a second.

"Dudes, he's speaking English!" shouted Mikey.


	3. 2-Dimension X Marks the Spot

**EPISODE TWO**

**DIMENSION X MARKS THE SPOT**

**SITE OF THE EXPLOSION**

"English?" said Usagi.

"You know what, never mind. We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Leonardo. "And we were trained by Hamato Yoshi as _ninja_."

"Hamato Yoshi?" said Usagi. "The Foot Clan leader?"

"What year is it Usagi?"

"It is the 1608."

"And where are we now?"

"Some strange city in Japan."

Leo looked at the other Turtles. "Are you a mutant, Usagi?"

"A what?!"

"Oh god…"

"Usagi, sit down.

"You're in for a long story."

**OUTSIDE THE BAR**

"Izz the package ready, Hob?" asked the man talking to Old Hob on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," said Hob. "Come and get it."

"I'm watching you."

Hob hung up.

"See ya, Stockman."

** 'S STORE**

The Turtles and Usagi sat at the sushi bar.

"So, basically," explained Donnie while he was munching on his food. "You have come to an alternate universe where humans rule and talking animals have all been mutated."

"Heh, thank you Donatello-san. I understand. You don't have to repeat it," said Usagi.

"Dimension X!" shouted Mikey.

Everyone stared at Michelangeo, wondering what he was talking about.

"Dudes! We can get Usagi here back to his dimension using the portals in Dimension X!" exclaimed Mikey.

"It's a miracle, Don! Mikey made sense!" joked Raphael.

"No, he actually is making sense, Raph… Everyone, get ready to go!" said Donatello.

**TCRI**

"So what are we doing here again?" asked Casey Jones, a tall, black-haired teenager who helped the Turtles out of jams many times over an (to Donnie's ire) was dating April O'Neil.

"We're sneaking Usagi here back to his dimension," said Leonardo.

"Seems legit."

So the turtles, Casey and Usagi snuck into the building. They snuck into the portal room.

"Here it is," whispered Leo. "Let's go!"

**LOGIC'S CORNER**

It's summer and that means a new Fic and a Sat-Sun-Wed update schedule! Tommorrow! New chapter! Last part of this story!


End file.
